Torn Apart
by ImhotepsGirl
Summary: In the beginning, two friends start a new, well-known life.


Body This story is purposely awkward. No names are used until the end. Even though you can probably figure out who it is before the story is over, I left it that way. Please don't be too harsh on me, as I've never tried this sort of story before. That and it's pretty short. This story will probably not be continued. 

No Mummy characters belong to me, the rest do. Thank you. 

"The Pharoah is coming through town again today," a young woman commented in a bored voice. 

"He still hasn't found someone?" the other woman sighed. 

The first woman shook her head. "I wish he'd hurry and choose his group. I tire of trying to look pretty and smile as though I actually like the old man." 

The second woman gasped. "You shouldn't say that! Someone might hear you!" 

Wrinkling her nose, the other woman touched her hair. Even though they were best friends, they were nothing alike. "I don't care. The only reason I pretend to be interested is because the one he chooses gets to live in the palace and be treated like a queen." 

The second woman shook her head. "You are unbelieveable." 

"What's the point in marrying for love in _this_ class? You get nothing for it. At least being the Pharoah's wife means something, love or not." 

"You end up in an empty life." 

The first woman grabbed her friend's hand. "Come on, it's time for the showing." 

"Why do I feel like cattle?" the second woman said as they went out the door. 

Dozens of young women lined the street, all who had survived the Pharoah's second passing. The few who would make it through the third passing would be taken to the palace for the tournament. Usually there was no third passing. The Pharoah was taking his time with this one. 

As the Pharoah made his way down the street, his bodyguards would take away some of the women. By the time he made it to the two friends, twenty women had been selected. 

The two women smiled as he approached. Both bowed their heads. The first woman turned with spirit, the second just turned. The Pharoah waved to some of his bodyguards, who took the two women by the amr and led them to a carriage that would take them to the palace. 

For the big tournament, the women were paired off. The women would fight each other down two rounds. To begin, there were twenty-four. In the second round there would only be twelve. Once that round was over, the six women left would then be asked to perform their specialty for the Pharoah, who woud then choose a winner. 

The best friends had not been paired up for the first round. The first woman fought hard with an equally experienced opponent, almost. She won and advanced to the next round. 

The second woman was terrified. She couldn't fight. Unfortunately for her, her opponent was worse, so she also advanced. 

In the second round, the friends did get paired up. They were the last to begin. The women were given one weapon each. If they lost it or it broke, they were on their own. 

At first, the second woman had decided to let her friend win without a fight. The first woman had a different idea. She attacked her friend with such force, she barely had time to react. The second woman spent the entire time just defending herself. 

"Do you have to be so rough?" the second woman hissed. 

"I'm here to impress, not to be gentle," her friend hissed back. 

After fighting longer than the rest, the first woman easily disarmed her opponent and trapped her against the wall, winning. Next was the performance. Those women who were not part of the last round stayed to give audience. 

One woman made the Pharoah a delicious meal. One woman made him a fine outfit. One woman sang beautifully. One woman told a wonderful tale. One woman gave the Pharoah a relaxing massage. The last woman, one of the friends, danced gracefully. The Pharoah took one day to decide. 

In the throne room, everyone gathered expectantly. The Pharoah took his time. "It was difficult to choose," he began, "but I have made my decision." 

The two friends sat together, holding hands in anticipation. The second woman was greatful she didn't have to worry about winning. 

After a long pause, the Pharoah finally announced his winner. "I have chosen...Anck-su-Namun!" 

The first woman stood, smiling demurely. Her friend knew she was screaming inside. She was happy for her. 

Anck-su-Namun took her place beside the Pharoah. "Now you must choose someone to be your personal servant. Who will this be?" 

"I wish my servant to be...." Anck-su-Namun looked at her best friend. "Merenre!" 

**** 

Please tell me, if you review this story, whether or not you enjoy the character of Merenre. I really like her (obviously) but if it's getting old I have no problem finding a new character! Thanks!! 


End file.
